


Midnight Snack

by arekeytaketour



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Midnight Snacking, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekeytaketour/pseuds/arekeytaketour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They went official for a few weeks and never ever during their time alone Jason looked at him like that. Maybe he got another love confession? Maybe a proposal? A wedding proposal? </p><p>“Dick, I got something I need to tell you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters in this story belong to DC Comics.

It was late at night when Red Hood and Nightwing came back. Both were exhausted after a long patrol against burglars, thieves, and any other criminals alike, and decided to end their duty before collapsing on random building tops. Since Red Hood’s hideout was the closest, it became their destination to take some rest.

Both heroes now sat around the kitchen island, food scattered on the counter top—mostly sweets. Not even one of them took off their costume while consuming their share of dinner in silence. It seemed like a dinner for two, although Dick was the one who ate most of the food.

Jason Todd sat right in front of his brother-sometimes-lover with a blank face. His dark blue eyes stared at the older male with an unreadable expression. A half-eaten ham and cheese sandwich was on his hand.

“Jason, eat your food.” said Dick with mouth full of strawberry sprinkled donut. The first Robin had another chocolate with cream filled donut ready in his left hand while his right hand held a spoon deep in a bowl of cereal. He raised his head and frown when Jason didn’t do as he says. In fact, the Red Hood didn’t even react. “Jaybird, it’s a sin to leave your food like that. Come on, eat up.”

Still, the hero in brown jacket didn’t move a muscle. Instead, he kept staring at Dick.

The young acrobat seemed confused and slightly embarrassed. They went official for a few weeks and never ever during their time alone Jason looked at him like that. Well, except that time when they got sex for the very first time. Jason gave him the similar look before he confessed.

Maybe he got another love confession? Maybe a proposal? _A wedding proposal?_

Dick’s train of thought was cut short when Jason suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. The look he gave now were more serious than ever with hard determination. Dick, however, was blushing. Is his dream coming true?

“Dick,” Here we go. “I got something I need to tell you.”

The heart went wild, thumping like crazy inside Dick’s chest. Their relationship was just beginning and Dick knew a marriage proposal was kind of early, but Jason was a man with surprises. “Yes, Jason? What is it?” God, Dick swore his voice went squeakier from one syllable to another.

Jason sighed. For a couple of seconds, he looked down to his lap before looked up and said,

“Please stop eating. You’re getting fat.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It surprises me how Dick managed to stay slim like that with his eating habit. I'm jealous... Hope you guys enjoy it and leave a comment if you like! Kudos are also very much appreciated :)


End file.
